A conventional pepper mill generally includes a casing and a shaft is connected to an inside of the casing. A base member is rotatably connected to the lower open end of the casing and a grind blade received in the base member is connected a lower end of the shaft so that a user may hold the base member and rotate the casing to let the grind blade grind the pepper and the ground pepper drop from holes defined through the base member. The conventional pepper mill has to be used by rotating the casing and this requires a certain level of skill and could be inconvenient for some aged persons or children.
The present invention intends to provide an electric pepper mill that is easily to use by pressing the button which activates the motor.